waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
No Smoking
No Smoking is a 1951 Goofy cartoon directed by Jack Kinney. Plot In this animated short, we start with flashbacks featuring a "Goofy"-like version of Christopher Columbus, who is given a cigar by a Native American. His three ships bring it back to their country, with smoke floating from them. A man in Europe rolls a cigar with a leaf and a midget lights it with a small torch, and we see the impact of the popularity of smoking today. Then we fade to Goofy, in the role of George Geef, who is an extreme nicotine addict, smoking various cigarettes, cigars and pipes, as we watch him smoke during the evening and as he goes to bed (as a huge cloud of smoke covers his head), when he wakes up in the morning, as he shaves, as he drinks coffee and at work. But soon his throat tickles and his eyes get irritated and he cannot blow out his matches. So he throws away all of his smoking products and decides to quit. It works fine at first, and feels he can do it. But then the boss congratulates George for being able to quit smoking, and as he lights up a cigarette, he says "It ain't easy. If it was, I'd quit!" Another employee, who is now a father, nearly offers George a cigar in honor of the occasion, but then remembers that he quit smoking. Almost everyone at the office still smokes, and George admits that he loves smoking, and he babbles like crazy and runs out of the office like a madman, leading into the following montage... George's search for a smoke Throughout the rest of the short, George is searching for a smoke, while he keeps saying, "Smoke! Smoke! Smoke!", several times. But, here's where he finds them, only to have them removed in some way or another: *He tries to go into a tobacco store, but it is now closed for lunch. He then swipes a cigar from the wooden Indian statue near the door. He is about to light it, but a voice calls out "Ugh!" and a well-thrown tomahawk splits the cigar in half. *He finds some tobacco from a man filling his pipe and a small piece of paper. He then tries to roll his own cigarette, but fails and gets it everywhere. *He tries to pick up a discarded cigar, but a foot steps on it, flattening it and gets his hand in the process, leaving an imprint on his hand that reads, "Pussyfoot". *He picks up another cigar near an elevator doorway, but a voice calls out "Goin' up!" and the door closes on the cigar and as the elevator rises, so does the cigar. *He goes into a smoking room, but is kicked out because it is for women only. *He struggles with a hobo to get a cigarette, but the hobo wins and bops him in the nose. *He tries to grab a cigar rolling down the street, and attempts to retrieve it from falling into a drainage grate ("I got it! I got it! I think I got it..."), but accidentally lets go. *He grabs what looks like a cigar from a man with a bunch of them, but it is actually a now-leaky fountain pen with leaking blue ink. *He picks up a white pipe, but it gets blasted to bits as a target in an amusement park shooting gallery. A barker then says, "And the little man wins a big cigar!" *He looks up to see a janitor on a skyscraper drop a cigarette. He eagerly holds out his hand to get it, and even tries to use a ladder to get it, but when he does, it is spent completely; nothing but ashes are left of the cigarette. *Finally, an elderly gentleman working at a nearby bank gives him a cigar, but it's an exploding cigar, which George still smokes, while the narrator says, "Give a smoker enough rope and, he'll hang...on to his habit." Historical and cultural references *One of the Goofies in this short is smoking a cigarette that's from "Phyllis Morrison", which is a parody of Phillip Morris. A subsequent Goofy skywrites an ad telling to "Smoke LOOKYs", which parodies the advertising message, "Smoke LUCKYs" (Lucky Strike brand). *When Goofy pleads to the elderly stranger for something to smoke, he quotes various slang terms for various tobacco products, in the following order: cig, f--, pipe, nail, weed, rope, chaw, cigar, and snuff. *Pinto Colvig had been a longtime smoker and was suffering with lung disease at the time this short was made. He was a pioneer in the effort to require warning labels on cigarette packages. Pinto died of lung cancer in 1967, almost a year after Walt Disney died of the same thing. Notes *This short, because of its content, was kept off from TV broadcasts. It was eventually included as one of the cartoons featured in A Salute to Father (later renamed Goofy's Salute to Father), a 1961 episode of the Walt Disney anthology series, but the ending was changed. After being subjected to the exploding cigar gag, the revised ending had an enraged Goofy throwing the exploded cigar on the ground as he declares that he quits smoking for good. :*Finally, the short was included on DVD with the original ending, as part of the Walt Disney Treasures line. *This is another short of the Goofy the Everyman series of the 1950s. Home video releases DVD *''Walt Disney Treasures: The Complete Goofy'' Gallery 52105.jpg 52106.jpg 52107.jpg 52108.jpg 52109.jpg 52110.jpg 52111.jpg 52112.jpg 52113.jpg 52114.jpg Nosmoking shot.jpg Goofy smoking cigar.jpg Tumblr n5pemkeHlj1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 6307968212 d3129c2e12.jpg Tumblr n5peoztrXp1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n5peqhKyJo1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n70xbjiTmD1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n70xalwLaW1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n70xch6MX91r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nbbgwxyFXh1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nbbh312zH21r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr nbbh312zH21r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr nbbh4pT56J1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Goof2.jpg Tumblr_nrwvlimjxK1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ns8e1g03cd1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr ntbfvxpQZH1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpeg Tumblr nui260cXGM1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Christopher Columbus Goof.jpg Cigarettes in a coffee cup.png Goofy with a cigarette in an armchair.png Pipes on a table.png Goofy with circles around his eyes.png Goofy wiping a cigar on a guy's nose.png Cigar guy being confused.png External Links No Smoking at SuperCartoons.net No Smoking at B99.TV Category:Goofy shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1951 shorts